


wolf in the valley, wolf by the door

by eneiryu



Series: out in the fields, out in the valley with you [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Homework Interruptus, M/M, Self-Discovery by Proxy, Theo's Attempts to be Responsible Let Down By Liam's Disrespect of Expensive Computers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24868375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eneiryu/pseuds/eneiryu
Summary: Yeah, okay. Hayden leaving them unsupervised maybe wasn't the best way to guarantee that Liam actually finished that paper that he keeps swearing is almost done.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: out in the fields, out in the valley with you [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706014
Comments: 26
Kudos: 70





	wolf in the valley, wolf by the door

**Author's Note:**

> Happy continued-strange-new-world, everyone. This has been sitting, complete, in my files for a while, and now for whatever weird Monday motivation I am sharing it with you. Enjoy!
> 
> As a slight FYI, while Hayden figures only mostly in absentia in this fic, this story does take place in the _shepherd_ universe where she and Liam and Theo are in a relationship together.

Hayden’s at her high school working on a group project when it starts. 

That’s probably their only saving grace, really, because she’d made both of them _swear_ that they wouldn’t let Liam get distracted from the paper he has due on Monday. And in their defense, Liam _had_ worked on it for a solid hour and a half while Theo lounged around next to him on the couch, absently watching TV with one leg curled up and the other curled _around_ the curve of Liam’s hip, Liam sat at the other end with his laptop in his lap.

But an hour and a half is about as long as Liam lasts before he starts to get frustrated, his scent souring as he stabs mutinously at the _delete_ key on his laptop, holding it down and erasing—Theo raising his head to check—nearly an entire paragraph. Theo frowns.

“Slow down, there, Marie Kondo,” he orders, and prods Liam with his foot. “You’re going to need some of those words, even if they don’t spark joy.”

Liam rolls his eyes and drops a hand down to still Theo’s prodding foot, his fingers wrapping around Theo’s ankle. “Ha, ha,” he deadpans, and squeezes lightly; he also then groans in frustration and drops his head back onto the back of the couch, but he doesn’t take his hand away.

His fingers are distractingly warm even through the sweatpants Theo is wearing; Theo tries, and fails, to stifle a shiver. Liam must catch it because he rolls his head over along the back of the couch to look at him, and then his breath catches, some.

His eyes dilate, just a little.

“No,” Theo tells him immediately, and uses the foot he still has on Liam’s hip to hold him where he is when Liam tries to shift towards him. He nods towards Liam’s laptop. “ _Paper_.”

“Since when are you my mother,” Liam shoots back, and deliberately twists in such a way that Theo’s foot slides off his hip, and he can turn into the space between Theo’s legs. He also, the dork, barely pays attention to his laptop still sitting partly in his lap, grabbing it with his far hand and blindly trying to set it on the couch arm. 

_That’s_ going to end in disaster—and one that Theo will probably get blamed for, one way or another—and so Theo sits up, and leans over and around Liam to get a hold of his laptop, and then he twists around to set it on the coffee table. The flaw in his strategy is that it leaves him—when he turns back around—sitting half-astride Liam’s lap. Liam’s eyes are more than a little dilated, now.

“C’mon,” he tries, and he’s not even pretending not to stare at Theo’s lips. “It’s a break, right? Breaks are good for mental concentration.”

The look Theo shoots him is _fantastically_ unimpressed. “Where did you steal that from, a fortune cookie?”

But his cleverness is rendered moot when Liam doesn’t even _register_ the insult, because Liam is too focused on getting his hands on Theo’s hips, and _hauling_ him the rest of the way into his own lap. Theo sucks in a sharp breath.

“Hayden is going to kill us,” Theo points out, already sounding _irritatingly_ breathy as he catches his own balance, and in doing so winds up rubbing up against Liam’s half-hard cock below him.

“She’s going to be at the school for like, another hour _at least_ ,” Liam counters, his mouth already on the sliver of Theo’s chest left bare by his t-shirt. “Plenty—plenty of time,” Liam insists.

Theo snorts. “I’m not sure who you just insulted, me or you.”

But Liam just ignores him again, focused as he is on bringing one hand up to drag the collar of Theo’s shirt further down so that he could get teeth around Theo’s collarbone. Theo sucks in another sharp breath, and jerks against him; Liam had started doing this, recently, his teeth anchored around Theo’s collarbone just like he likes to anchor it around Hayden’s, groaning and whining as Hayden jerks him off, or she and Theo kiss. Moaning, Theo curls a little over him, his hands coming up to catch at Liam’s hair as Liam continues worrying the skin between his teeth.

But with Theo’s shirt apparently no longer an obstacle, Liam drops both hands back down to Theo’s hips and grinds _up_. It’s reflexive, instinctual—Liam chasing whatever feels good—but it also causes little bursts of color to explode behind Theo’s closed eyelids, and a seed of possibility to take up root low in his gut.

“Liam,” he gasps, and pulls back enough—Liam protesting when the movement forces him to let go of Theo’s collarbone—to look down at him. Liam looks right back up at him, eyes glassy. Theo groans, and _has_ to lean down to kiss him, getting a little lost in it as Liam groans and slides his hands up the back of Theo’s shirt. 

But then Liam bucks up against him, and Theo remembers. He pulls back again.

“Theo,” Liam complains, and tries to bring a hand up to grab his head, like he was going to physically prevent Theo’s constant interruptions. 

But Theo has a _plan_ ; he catches Liam’s hand, and brings it back down to his own hip. Once there, he _presses_ ; it drives his own hips harder down against Liam’s. 

It grinds his _ass_ down against Liam’s now fully-hard cock.

Liam sucks in a sharp, startled breath and jerks to stare up at him. “Um,” he says intelligently, his eyes _Bambi_ -wide. 

Theo smirks. “Yeah, _um_ ,” he agrees, and presses down on Liam’s hand again so that the both of them are driving his own hips down against Liam’s. Liam _bucks_ , hard.

When he swallows, his throat is apparently dry enough that it _clicks_. His eyes are flickering between Theo’s lips, up to his eyes, and back to his lips. His hand around Theo’s hip tightens _hard_. 

Theo’s downright _amused_ , now. Liam must catch his smirk because he grimaces, and then all at once reaches up—with _both_ hands—to catch Theo’s head, and yank it down. He licks straight into Theo’s mouth when Theo drops his jaw open for him, and Theo _shudders_ at the hot, wet press of tongue, and presses closer.

It drives his hips against Liam’s again.

“Okay, here’s the thing!” Liam suddenly says, all in an explosive rush as he leans back and _pushes_ Theo back at the same time, though he keeps tight— _tight_ —hold of Theo’s shoulders, so Theo can’t actually go that far. “I—I don’t. I’ve never…” 

He flushes _red_.

And honestly Theo _knew_ that—though he and Liam had never talked about it—but hearing Liam say it still twists something _tight_ in his gut, arousal bolting up his spine. He does his best to control his smirk as he leans down and noses at Liam’s mouth, encouraging him bit by bit to relax back into the couch with small kisses, and quick, biting nips at his lips, until Liam loses some of the ramrod tension he’d acquired during his confession, and he finally shudders out and _slumps_ back against the couch, looking up at Theo with a soft, blown-open expression.

“I can show you,” Theo offers. He’d pulled back just enough that he could meet Liam’s wide eyes, but had stayed close enough that his breath is still puffing over Liam’s lips as he says it. “I can teach you.”

Liam _moans_ , shuddering through a full-body shiver that Theo _feels_. He moans in turn, and presses his lips back to Liam’s.

“Okay,” Liam agrees, panting, when Theo pulls back. “Okay, yes. _God_ , yes. _Please_.”

They stumble their way to Theo’s bedroom, shedding clothes along the way. There’s a full half-minute where they make no progress _whatsoever_ , because Liam strips Theo’s shirt over his head, and then shoves him up against a wall to lock his teeth back around Theo’s collarbone, and _palm_ at Theo’s cock still trapped in his pants. Theo arches back against the wall, groaning.

“Liam, if you keep that up…” Theo warns, but Liam just pulls back from his chest with a distractingly _wet_ sound, and looks up at him with wild eyes.

“That could help, though, right?” He asks breathily, and strokes his hand a little more firmly. 

Theo’s understandably a little distracted. “What?”

“ _This_ ,” Liam insists, and strokes his even a little _more_ firmly; Theo’s eyes roll up a little in the back of his head as his skull _thunks_ against the wall behind him. “It could like, relax you, or something.”

Theo’s oddly touched. That does not, however, stop him from being amused. He reaches down and catches Liam’s hand, stilling it. “It could,” he agrees, and _god_ his voice sounds disgustingly... _fond_. “But I don’t need it, and I would rather,” he tells Liam, starting to back him up now against the opposite wall, stopping only when Liam hits it with an _oof_ , “come with you inside me.”

Liam apparently forgets to _breathe_ ; Theo grins against his mouth. He’d already gotten Liam’s shirt off; he takes advantage to bring his hands up to Liam’s nipples, and _pinch_ both, rolling them between his fingers. Liam jolts and then moans and then _melts_ , a little, against the wall, before straightening up and pressing _hard_ into Theo’s kiss.

“I cannot _believe_ some of the shit that you say,” he finally grouses, pulling back and glaring up at Theo. Considering how mussed his hair is and that he’s shirtless, the effect’s more comical than threatening. 

Theo grins again. “You love it,” he murmurs against Liam’s mouth, and then he grabs Liam’s wrist—Liam having stiffened, slightly, weirdly—and starts dragging him the rest of the way down the hallway. 

Once in the bedroom, he spins around until he can catch Liam against his own chest, and kiss him, cradling his face between his hands as he licks into Liam’s mouth. Liam moans and sags against him some, which makes it laughably easy for Theo to encourage him around, and around, until Liam’s back is to the mattress.

And then he shoves him over.

Liam topples backwards with a startled yelp. Once he lands, he glares up at Theo. “Stealing moves from Hayden, now, I see.”

Theo just grins and knees his way up onto the bed, over Liam’s hips. “She’s got good ones, what can I say,” he answers, bending down to kiss Liam as he does.

The way Liam had landed, they’re stretched out perpendicular on the bed. Theo takes advantage—kissing Liam hard one last time—and leans forward on his hands and knees so that he can reach for his nightstand. But part way there he freezes and nearly overbalances, because Liam had leaned up, and put his mouth to Theo’s stomach. 

“Jesus _christ_ ,” he swears; he can feel Liam’s grin against his lower abdomen. 

He’s still oddly stretched out, rocked forward with his knees tucked nearly up underneath Liam’s arms. Liam’s the one who takes advantage this time, bringing his hands up to wrap them in the waistband of Theo’s sweatpants and briefs and tug them down. The way Theo is positioned he can’t get them farther than mid-thigh, but that’s apparently all he’d wanted or needed; he leans up, and takes Theo’s cock in his mouth.

“Holy—holy _fuck_ ,” Theo whispers, his arms shaking badly enough that he has to collapse down onto one elbow. Liam just moans as it brings Theo’s hips closer to his mouth so that he isn’t so awkwardly stretched up, and takes Theo even deeper.

The angle’s terrible and Theo has almost no control, focused as he is on not collapsing and accidentally choking Liam. Which had probably been Liam’s _goal_ , the asshole, and Theo groans in a mixture of frustration and helpless arousal and then has to _bite_ his bracing forearm as Liam presses his tongue up _hard_ against the underside of Theo’s cock as he pulls back, and then slides down again.

His knees and thighs are _shaking_ , and his mind is hazed with pleasure, by the time Liam finally pulls all the way back. Theo isn’t expecting it and he jolts _hard_ at the sudden sting of cold air along his sensitive skin, and then he jolts _again_ when Liam suddenly slaps his ass, and slithers out from underneath him.

“What?” He wonders innocently, when Theo whips around to glare at him. “ _You’re_ the one who said you would rather, um—” He peters out, his face flaming, unable apparently to finish Theo’s earlier sentence.

Theo _grins_ , shark-like. He raises up on his knees and twists around until he can crawl forward and then _over_ Liam, pressing him down into the mattress as Liam sucks in a sharp breath. 

“That I would rather what, Liam?” Theo prompts, and brushes his lips over Liam’s in a deliberate tease; he pulls away when Liam tries to lean up to actually kiss him. “You didn’t finish your sentence.”

Liam glares at him, the tops of his cheeks still painted red. But: “You know what you said,” he just mutters petulantly, his eyes darting away as his blush renews, and Theo grins, and relents. Liam leans up gratefully into the kiss.

Pulling back, Theo lets himself fall backwards onto his back until he can lift one arm around his head, and get his fingers looped in the handle of his nightstand drawer. As he’s sliding it open, Liam takes advantage to take a hold of his sweatpants and briefs still wrapped around his thighs, and yank them the rest of the way off. He tosses them aside and grins when he’s done, raised up onto his knees between Theo’s legs and looking _way too_ proud of himself. 

So Theo reaches into the drawer, and pulls out the little bottle tucked inside, and wiggles it pointedly at Liam when Liam glances at it.

Liam’s face _flames_ , again.

Theo grins, and slams the drawer shut, and sits up, little bottle in hand. Liam meets him when he leans in for a kiss, though Theo can feel some of the reflexive tension lingering in his shoulders; he runs his hands down them, stroking lightly. 

Liam shudders, and pulls back just enough that he can look Theo in the eye. “Okay, but like, _seriously_. I’ve _never—_ ”

Theo cuts him off. “I _get_ it,” he assures him gently, And then he puts a hand on one of Liam’s shoulders, and starts encouraging him to lay back. 

Liam goes, and stares uncertainly up at him once his back hits the mattress, his lip bottom lip folding between his teeth. Theo smiles at him, this one soft, and then sets the little bottle aside, and gets his fingers hooked around the waistbands of Liam’s sweatpants and boxers, and gets them pulled down, Liam lifting his hips to help. 

That done, and the both of them finally— _finally_ —naked, Theo slowly knee-walks his way back over Liam’s legs until he can settle back over his hips. Liam’s hands immediately settle on his waist, his thumbs stroking over the wings of Theo’s hipbones.

“Okay,” he says, his eyes flicking up to Theo’s. “Okay, show me—show me what to do.”

Theo smiles again, and leans down to kiss him.

He also spiderwalks a hand sideways until his fingers nudge up against the little bottle he’d set aside. He palms it, and gets the cap flicked open as he sits slowly back up. 

“Well,” he says, and smirks down at Liam. “You’ve got a choice to make.” Liam’s brow furrows, confused but _clearly_ —his cock still rock-hard against the curve of Theo’s ass—intrigued. Theo grins. “You want to learn by seeing, or by doing?”

Liam’s breath catches, and he stares up at Theo, wide-eyed.

Theo can almost hear what he’s thinking— _I cannot_ believe _some of the shit that you say_ —but he doesn’t say it. His fingers do tighten _hard_ around Theo’s hips, though, and Theo can feel the bruises form before they almost immediately heal. Theo waits.

“Um,” Liam finally manages. “Um, if I—if I _learn by doing_ ,” he stammers, his face flaming again, “I’m not going to.” He pauses, and Theo frowns slightly at the unexpected amount of _hesitation_ in Liam’s voice. “There’s no risk that I’ll _hurt_ you, right?” He double-checks, all in a rush, and for all that he’s still blushing he looks oddly determined.

Theo can feel his own stunned expression. “What?” He finally manages to breathe out, staring down at Liam.

But instead of backpedaling, Liam’s jaw just goes mulish. “I said,” he repeats, over-loud, “that if I learn by doing, I won’t risk _hurting_ you, right? Because if so, then. If _so_ , then—”

“No,” Theo hurries to say, cutting him off. All of the teasing is gone from his own voice, stripped away by Liam’s concern. “No,” he repeats, more quietly; a promise. “I’ll show you how to go slow. There won’t be—won’t be any risk.”

Liam searches his face for a moment, apparently looking for signs that Theo might be hiding something from him, and then his face breaks into a wide, easy grin, the corners of his eyes crinkling. “Okay, then,” he agrees, and squeezes Theo’s hips lightly. “Then, doing. I want to learn by doing.”

Theo’s too whiplashed by the sudden turns in the conversation to respond immediately. He blinks down at Liam, his own mouth still dropped softly open, and only remembers to move when Liam’s brow furrows slightly. 

“Right,” he says, a little blankly. “Right, okay.”

He still has the little bottle in hand. He keeps holding it, and then uses his other to reach forward, and lift Liam’s right hand off his hip. Guiding it in front of himself—Liam watching intently, patiently; easily following the pressure of Theo’s hands—Theo brings his other hand around and uses it to tip the little bottle over, and drizzle a line of lube across Liam’s index and middle fingers.

“Rub,” he instructs, once he’s done. He holds up his own hand to demonstrate.

Liam does as instructed, spreading the lube all around both his fingers with the help of his thumb. Once done, he looks back up at Theo, and Theo can’t help the soft smile that takes his lips, that same oddly touched feeling from before back with a vengeance. _Christ_ , he finds himself thinking, and leans helplessly down—avoiding Liam’s wet hand—to kiss him.

“Okay,” he says, when he straightens up, and takes hold of Liam’s wrist to guide his hand back, around his own hip and to the curve of his ass. 

He sets Liam’s hand down so that his fingers are just brushing the crease of his ass, and he shudders—Liam doing the same underneath him—at the sensation. 

Yanking the fraying ends of his concentration back together, Theo sucks in a sharp breath and then tells him, “One finger first, okay?”

Liam frowns. “Which?” He taps both of his wet fingers against Theo’s sensitive skin demonstratively.

“Either,” Theo gasps. “Whichever you want.”

“Um,” Liam says, brow furrowing as he apparently gives it some _serious_ consideration. 

FInally he must make up his mind, because he tightens his free hand around Theo’s hip, and slides his wet hand forward and then _down_ , until his middle finger is brushing the rim of Theo’s ass. Theo _has_ to collapse forward, his hands landing on either side of Liam’s head. Somehow, even that small movement—or maybe the ridiculously careful way Liam is moving—already feels like almost _too much_.

Liam pauses, tipping his head back some in order to look Theo in the eye now. “Okay?” He double-checks.

Theo nearly makes a reflexive—defensive—smart remark. But: “Yeah,” he gasps instead. “ _More_ than.” He barely manages to swallow down the _please_.

But his fingers still clench _hard_ in the bedspread as Liam apparently accepts his reassurance, and slides his finger the rest of the way down, and then slowly— _slowly_ —starts pressing it in. 

“God _damn_ ,” Theo swears, and has to drop down onto one elbow. “It’s good,” he hurries to add, before Liam can ask if he’s alright. “It’s—it’s _good_.”

He feels Liam’s breath hitch below him, and Liam presses a little harder in. He keeps going until his finger is all the way buried in Theo’s ass, and then he pauses. 

“Just, like this?” He checks, and starts sliding it just as slowly back out. 

Theo curls over him, his forehead pressing against the top of Liam’s skull. “Yes, yeah,” he gasps out. “Like that, just like that. I’ll—I’ll tell you when, _when—_ ”

He cuts off on a moan; Liam had apparently taken his reactions as a _green light_ of sorts, and started moving his finger faster, and deeper. The pressure of the intrusion is barely anything at _all_ —Liam’s fingers are thick, with wide knuckles, but a single finger is a single finger—but Theo still feels himself starting to shake. _What the hell is_ wrong _with you?_ He snaps at himself, and then he jolts and moans a protest when Liam suddenly withdraws his finger.

“Liam, what?” He demands, struggling to raise back up, and refocus.

But Liam just raises his free hand to the back of Theo’s head, and strokes over his hair. “Shh,” he soothes. “I just want… Where’s the…?”

Theo realizes what he’s asking for, and groans as he lifts his arm up so that he can offer the bottle of lube over. Liam takes it with his clean hand, lifting both of his hands over his head so that he can pour more lube onto his fingers.

“Not that I don’t appreciate the thought,” Theo forces himself to say, his voice a sort of light-hearted tease that he’s not sure he feels, “but I’m not exactly a formula-one engine, here. You don’t need to grease me up quite this much.”

“Gross,” Liam opines absently, and drops the bottle of lube over his head. 

But he also puts his hand back, after, and Theo shuts up fast. Liam sticks with one finger, as instructed—Theo hadn’t told him to move onto two, yet—and he gets increasingly confident, starting to turn and twist it inside Theo, brushing up against his sensitive inner walls and finally—and completely on _accident_ —manages to skim that little bundle of nerves that causes Theo’s eyes to snap open as he clenches around Liam’s finger, crying out sharply.

“Woah,” Liam yelps, steadying Theo with his free hand. “Woah, what was—” But before Theo can grit something probably-insulting out, Liam just colors again—Theo can feel Liam’s cheeks heat against his chest—and he hurries to say, “Nevermind.”

But he doesn’t leave that little bundle alone, now _deliberately_ seeking it out. When Theo raises up on his elbows—his whole body _shuddering_ —he sees that Liam has his lip between his teeth, his brow furrowed with concentration. He can’t help but give an unsteady laugh.

“You, you massive dork,” he tells Liam, and laughs again when Liam protests, “Hey!,” and frowns up at him.

But it’d worked; Theo’s more than relaxed enough for a second finger. He tells Liam so.

Liam still hesitates. “You’re sure?” He checks, a little anxiously. “I mean, there’s no _hurry_ , right, we don’t need to—”

“Liam,” he interrupts, and there he goes sounding overly _fond_ again. “I _promise_ I’m ready.”

Liam stares up at him for a little longer, and then he blows out a huge breath like he’s preparing himself for battle. “Okay,” he says firmly; seriously. Theo laughs again; can’t help it. Liam glares at him for a second, and then his own expression cracks, and he grins. 

Theo leans down and kisses him. Can’t help _that_ , either.

And then he turns his head and _bites_ his own bicep when Liam puts his newly-slicked hand back, and this time slides both his index and middle fingers forward, down along the crease of Theo’s ass. He hesitates a little at the added resistance, but Theo just pushes his hips _back_ in a silent request—a silent _plea_ —and Liam relents, and keeps pushing carefully forward. 

“Oh,” he says, like he’s as surprised by the sensation as Theo is overwhelmed. “ _Oh_.”

Theo has to let go of his bicep to gasp, “ _God_ , Liam.” 

Liam smiles shakily and turns his face so that Theo can kiss him as he keeps pumping his two fingers. He also starts spreading them, after a while, just a little at first and then a little _more_ when it causes Theo to moan, sudden and shaky. 

“This is crazy,” Liam breathes; his mouth is free, now, because Theo had had to drop his head down to bury it in Liam’s neck. “I can actually _feel_ you opening up.”

Theo jolts. “What the _fuck_ ,” he groans. “And you complain about the shit _I_ say?”

Liam’s face when Theo pulls back to look incredulously at him is a little flushed, a little embarrassed, but also a little _proud_ , like shocking Theo’s sense of propriety was some kind of accomplishment for him. _Dork_ , Theo thinks again, but doesn’t say, ducking forward to kiss him again.

“Okay,” he finally says, breaking away. “Okay, three, now. And Liam, I swear to god, if you ask me if I’m sure…”

But instead of accepting the half-instruction, half-threat, or saying something snarky back, Liam just presses his back into the mattress so he can catch and hold Theo’s eyes. He waits, too, until he’s sure Theo’s paying attention, Theo’s brow furrowing.

“Okay,” he agrees, easily enough. “But, _are_ you sure, though?”

Theo wants to be annoyed. He tries to _make_ himself annoyed. But all he can manage is to hide his twisting expression in Liam’s shoulder before Liam can see more than a split-second of it.

“Yes,” he mumbles, once he’s there, and sure that Liam can’t see his raw expression. “Yeah, I”m sure.”

“Okay,” Liam says, and kisses his temple—the only part of Theo’s face he can reach—and lifts his hands back over his head again, fumbling for the bottle of lube.

And then he presses three fingers to the rim of Theo’s ass, and Theo sucks in a deep breath. Almost immediately he makes himself shudder it back out, though, instinct and experience kicking back in; he relaxes, and when Liam presses carefully inside, his fingers slide smoothly in with just the right amount of stretch. 

As off-footed as Theo feels, he feels a little bit better when some of Liam’s unexpectedly steady demeanor cracks and he groans and buries his face against Theo’s chest in turn. “Okay, you can—you can make fun of me for this all you like, but, _christ_. You feel—just, really incredible.”

And Theo _wants_ to make fun of him for it, but all he can manage is a shaky, disbelieving and _fond_ laugh, and a weak, “You utter _sap_.”

“Yeah, absolutely,” Liam agrees, and moves his head back and arches it up; looking for a kiss. Theo gives it to him, bringing his hands down to cradle his face.

But he almost immediately has to break away on a sharp cry, _pleasure_ bolting up his spine as Liam twists his three fingers inside of him, and brushes that little bundle of nerves. Theo doesn’t think that one had been intentional but the _second_ one definitely is, and then the third, and soon he’s rocking down against Liam’s stomach as Liam’s confidence apparently grows, and he finger-fucks him _ruthlessly_.

“God—god _damn_ ,” Theo swears, gasping, his mouth hanging open as he pants for air, his whole body _rocking_ with the thrusts of Liam’s fingers and hand, Liam’s other hand dropping to his hip to hold him steady for it.

“Okay, okay. _Fuck_ ,” Theo finally says, and reaches down and around to still Liam’s hand. “ _Fuck_ ,” he repeats, his whole body already feeling shaky, like all of his nerves are somehow exposed. 

Liam correctly interprets his purpose, and slowly—carefully—slides his fingers free. He’s biting his lip and studying Theo avidly when Theo manages to blink open his eyes, and turns to look at him. He smiles, soft and easy.

Theo smiles back.

But: “Okay,” Theo declares again, groping for his better senses, and the cool, calm control he’d felt going into this situation. He swings his leg off of Liam’s hip, and over, so that he’s kneeling to Liam’s side now, instead of straddling him. Liam raises up on his elbows, and frowns.

“It’ll be easier like this,” Theo tells him. “Not to sound crude,” he explains, “but the uh, physics of it—”

Liam makes a face. “Okay, right. Got it. God, just,” he flushes again, “just no one make the obvious joke.” Theo frowns, and then looks down at himself—on the bed on his hands and knees—and his face starts to crack in a wide smile. “I said _don’t_ make the obvious joke!” Liam shrills, a little hysterically, and grabs a pillow—with his clean hand, thankfully—and smacks Theo with it.

Theo shells up. “I wasn’t even _thinking_ it before you said something!” He protests, and bats the pillow away. 

They tussle a little longer, and the end result is Liam between Theo’s legs. He freezes, when he realizes where he is—they both do—and bites his lip. “I mean, wouldn’t this…?” He tries.

Theo can’t help smiling at him, soft and sympathetic. He curls one of his hands around Liam’s cheek, and kisses him softly, but. “It really will be easier,” he replies, easing his eyes back open.

Liam’s face falls, a little, but then he grins softly, and nods. He sits back on his heels, and Theo takes it as the cue it’s meant to be and turns over. Liam immediately folds over him, _plastering_ himself to Theo’s back and seeking out Theo’s mouth for a kiss over Theo’s shoulder. Theo gives it to him, and starts to pat around with one hand for where he vaguely remembers the lube to have been.

He finds it, and flails a hand back to tap it against Liam’s thigh. Liam jolts and jerks to look down at it, eyes wide. He looks back up at Theo. “But, uh. Condom?” He finally asks, after a few long seconds of embarrassed hesitation.

Theo raises his eyebrows. “I mean, considering I’m lacking a _womb_ , and I’m unaware of any specific supernatural ST—”

He doesn’t get the third letter out, which is honestly probably a good thing, because Liam makes a horrified face and gestures his arms wildly. Liam spends a few seconds breathing heavily, like he’d just dodged some kind of bullet, and then he bites his lip, clearly chewing it over.

“Okay,” he agrees, and it’s really more than _okay_ based on the way his eyes dilate. “Okay, just—don’t tell Ms. McCall. Or my mom. Just, neither Ms. McCall or my mom can ever know.”

Theo stares at him in disbelief. “Why in god’s name would I ever tell _either_ of them anything _about_ this!” He shrills. Then he frowns. “And also, what the fuck, you’ve never had this freak out about _Hayden_.”

“Hayden’s on that weird supernatural birth control that she had to have that really awkward conversation with Deaton about!” Liam protests, and entirely ignores Theo muttering _awkward for her or for_ you _,_ pointedly, “And, I don’t know! I’m just trying to, like, think back to every embarrassing health class lecture I’ve ever had to sit through!”

Theo’s about to make _ruthless_ fun of him, Liam so very obviously trying to follow some half-remembered playbook he thinks exists, but then he stops. _If I learn by doing_ , Liam had insisted, _I won’t risk_ hurting _you, right?_ And even earlier, when he’d stuttered, _but, like, seriously, I’ve never done this before_ , and Theo had thought he’d been worried about being _bad_ at it…

“Hey,” Theo says, sitting back and twisting around so that he can clasp Liam’s face between his hands. “You want one, I’ll find one,” he tells him, quiet like a promise, no matter how absurd the substance.

Liam searches his face for a few seconds. His cheeks are hot under Theo’s hands but he apparently isn’t letting that stop him. “No,” he finally answers. “No, if you, if it’s okay—”

Theo grins at him, but it comes out softer than he’d intended. Still, he manages to say, “Better than,” before he kisses Liam quickly and then twists back around, onto his hands and knees once more.

Liam shudders out a shaky breath behind him. “Wow, alright. That is—that is a sight.”

Theo drops down onto one elbow, laughing helplessly. “Jesus, Liam,” he complains, still laughing. “Would you just—?”

He flails a hand out until it hits the lube, and then he digs his fingers underneath it so that he can flip it up, sending it flying into Liam’s side. “Ow,” Liam complains, like it doesn’t weigh barely anything at all, but Theo can hear him rustling around, after; reaching for the bottle, popping the top.

“Okay, so I just…” Liam prompts. He’d already slicked himself; Theo had heard the wet sound of it, and the surprised, startled moan he’d given. 

Rolling his forehead against the bedspread, Theo catches Liam’s eyes, and grins. “Yeah, Liam,” he agrees. “So you just.”

Liam makes a face, but he also—after only another moment’s hesitation—braces his clean hand on Theo’s lower back, and—based on the sound he makes—takes himself in his other hand. Theo rolls his forehead back forward so that his neck is loose, and relaxed, and concentrates on making the _rest_ of himself just as relaxed. 

He still tenses up at the first touch of the tip of Liam’s cock to his rim, but it’s the work of a moment to breathe that same tension back out. “It’s okay, Liam,” he promises, his fingers _clenching_ in the bedspread as _anticipation_ burns hot and fast through him. “It’s okay, c’mon, I swear. _Please_.”

“Okay,” Liam agrees, but it’s practically a whisper, and Theo’s pretty sure he’s talking to himself. “Okay,” he whispers again.

And then he’s pressing forward.

“ _Oh_ ,” Theo groans, long and drawn-out. Liam stops just past the rim, his fingers on Theo’s lower back spasming.

“Theo?” He whispers, checking-in, and Theo groans again.

“You’re good,” Theo assures him, half on a moan. “You’re good, I swear.”

Liam must take him at his word, because he keeps pressing in, and in, until he’s fully seated. _Holy fuck_ , Theo thinks, more than a little drunk on the sensation. His fingers clench rhythmically in the bedspread as he shudders his way through the first slithering shocks of sensation, from how _full_ he feels to the press of Liam’s thighs up against the backs of his own to Liam’s fingers shaking against his back. 

And then Liam whimpers, “ _Jesus_ , you’re tight. Hang on, I’m gonna—”

Theo still moans as Liam carefully folds over, and apparently grabs the lube bottle once again. Truth be told he probably doesn’t need anymore—he feels pretty damn slick, and the burn he’s feeling is the pleasant stretch of his muscles adjusting to Liam inside him—but he doesn’t complain, just pants through it as Liam’s quest for more lube causes him to shift inside Theo, too, Theo rocking helplessly with the movements no matter how hard he’s trying to stay still.

But finally Liam must find the lube; Theo can hear the top click open, again. What he isn’t expecting is for Liam to _withdraw_ , completely, not fast but still enough of a surprise that he cries out. Liam swears and folds over him.

“Sorry,” he gasps. “Sorry, I didn’t mean—”

“You _didn’t_ ,” Theo interrupts hotly. “Jesus, it didn’t _hurt_. But I swear to god if you don’t start _fucking_ me, I am going to roll you over onto your back and fuck _myself_.”

Liam’s jaw drops open; Theo can feel it against his shoulder. “Um,” he says, high-pitched; Theo can feel his cock jerk against the curve of his own ass. “Um, okay. Right.”

He straightens back up, and this time the sounds of him slicking himself up are fast, and his moan bitten-off. The little lube bottle hits the bed shortly afterwards.

“Okay, are you—shit,” Liam starts to say, then cuts himself off on the curse. “Shit, don’t get mad at me, I’m—I’m—”

Theo will likely never find out what _Liam_ _was_ , because Liam presses the tip of his cock back to Theo’s entrance and—when Theo doesn’t protest—starts pressing carefully back inside. Theo pants through it, his whole _body_ lighting up with sensation. He’s going to rip the bedspread if he clutches it any harder.

Liam had apparently taken his threat to heart, because he pauses only briefly once he’s fully seated before pulling back out, and then thrusting right back in. He moans, high and shocky, against the back of Theo’s neck, and does it again, and then again. 

It isn’t long before he’s established enough of a rhythm that Theo can start pushing back into it, meeting Liam halfway and sending the little shocks of pleasure bursting throughout his system burning hotter, and faster. Liam wraps one arm around Theo’s waist at one point, his other hand planted on the bedspread by Theo’s hip for better leverage as he does exactly as Theo had ordered, and _fucks_ him.

But it’s not just that. Theo’s _used_ to that, in a certain sense, his body adjusting and rocking and responding to Liam’s in all the right ways. It’s the way that Liam doesn’t just wrap his arm around Theo’s waist to haul him back harder against himself; he wraps his fingers around Theo’s hip, and every now and then his fingers give these comforting little _strokes_ , which by all rights are so soft and so subtle Theo shouldn’t even _notice_ them. It’s the way that Liam doesn’t just press his face to the back of Theo’s neck but his _lips_ , covering his shoulders with these little light kisses that make Theo shudder harder than his _cock_ does.

Theo drops down onto both of his elbows, and hides his face in his forearms.

He’s so caught up in trying to deal with the tangle of thoughts and feelings and sensations that’d taken up residence in his chest that he almost misses it when Liam’s thrusts start to slow. But he _doesn’t_ miss it, and he _especially_ doesn’t miss it when Liam wraps a hand around his shoulder, and starts trying to encourage his head up.

“Hey,” Liam says. “Hey, c’mere, please.” 

Theo goes, raising up on his hands so that he can more effectively twist around, and kiss Liam. But it isn’t until Liam _keeps_ encouraging him to twist that he frowns, and opens his eyes.

“Liam,” he says quietly.

Liam just grimaces some. “I know, I know what you said,” he blurts out, “but I want, I want to see you.” 

Theo doesn’t exactly want to say _no_ , but he doesn’t exactly want to say _yes_ , either; he’s still not sure what the _hell_ is happening in his chest, and he’s not at all confident that he’s going to be able to keep it off his face. But.

“Please?” Liam asks, and leans forward to kiss Theo the best he can. 

Rather than answer—he’s not sure he’d be able to keep his voice steady—Theo carefully leans forward so that Liam slips out of him, and then executes the last of the twist that Liam had been trying to encourage him to do. He gets turned over onto his back, and stares up at Liam as Liam stares down at him. Liam’s lips flicker in a smile.

“Thanks,” he mumbles, and leans down to kiss Theo before Theo can respond.

He also reaches down, a few seconds later, and takes his cock in hand. Theo rolls up a little onto his back, his hips canted upwards, and then drops his head back and _moans_ when Liam takes advantage to press in, and _down_ , all in one smooth stroke. “Oh,” he gasps, and then again, “ _oh_ ,” as Liam starts to move, clearly experimenting with and adjusting to what works in their new position.

And he’s not the only one. Theo gives into the urge and almost immediately wraps his legs _tight_ around Liam’s back, pulling him in harder and encouraging him in _deeper_. Liam gives a surprised, shocky moan but _goes_ , and not only that: he brings his hands down to hold Theo’s hips, holding him steady for one, two, three hard thrusts before he suddenly takes his hands away, and skates them up Theo’s sides. Theo feels his brow furrow, confused—that position had sure as hell been working for _him_ —but then he sucks in a sharp breath and looks at Liam in surprise when Liam brings his hands up, sliding them over Theo’s shoulders, to cup his face.

“Hey,” he whispers, and grins dopily, before leaning forward to kiss Theo, the pace and pressure of it oddly sweet, considering. Theo kisses him back, but that _thing_ is back and twisting in his chest, and after a few seconds he has to gasp and turn his face away, his eyes squeezing shut.

The rhythm of Liam’s hips stutters, and slows. “Theo…?” He ventures, the barest threads of concern starting to work their way into his voice.

“I’m okay,” Theo gasps, trying to reassure him. “I’m okay, I’m good—”

“Except clearly you’re _not_ ,” Liam counters, and he’s not _arguing_ so much as stating facts. He releases Theo’s face to lean up on his palms. “Theo, what’s—”

But he cuts _himself_ off, and searches Theo’s face. Theo can’t help looking back up at him, his expression twisting. Liam studies him for a little longer, and then suddenly his eyes narrow, and then widen.

“Oh,” he says blankly. “Oh, I’m an idiot.”

He starts to try and pull back; Theo doesn’t let him, catching him with the legs he still has closed around his waist and _yanking_ him back in. “Liam!” He protests, but instead of annoyed or angry, he just sounds panicked.

But Liam just stares down at him, clearly more than a little panicked _himself_ , now. “You were a spy for the _Dread Doctors_ until like, not that long ago, really. And I’m pretty sure that Hayden was your first like, _real_ girlfriend—”

“Hayden was never my _girlfriend_ ,” Theo protests reflexively; whatever the hell Hayden had been and is to him, _girlfriend_ is certainly too small a word to encompass it. But Liam isn’t listening.

“—and so of _course_ , you—you _knowing_ things, and being able to _teach_ me, that’d come from, from—” He trails off, paling, and then says, very seriously, “I might be sick.”

And _there’s_ the annoyance, and the anger. Theo _smacks_ a hand against Liam’s chest, who recoils and proceeds to look absolutely _wounded_. But: “Whatever you’re thinking,” Theo warns him lowly, “ _stop it_.”

It’s absurd that they’re having this conversation with Liam still buried deep inside him. It’s absurd that Liam is still hard, and so is Theo, but. Liam continues looking at him through wide eyes.

“But am I _wrong?_ ” He shrills.

Theo blanches, a little. “That doesn’t mean I didn’t want this, or am not enjoying it, or wherever your shrunken little brain went!” Theo snaps back.

Liam looks downright _affronted_. “Shrunken little…? _What?_ ” Then he seems to remember himself. “But!”

“Liam!” Theo all but yells, cutting him off. “Does it _look_ like I’m not having a good time, here?” He gestures down to himself, where he’s _clearly_ still hard. Liam bites his lip. “And,” Theo adds; Liam’s eyes flicker back up to his, “please cast your mind back over how we _got_ here.” Liam’s eyes glaze over a little as he clearly does. “Did I seem conflicted, or unhappy?”

“Well,” Liam admits. “No, but—”

“Liam,” Theo says, one last time.

Liam stops, and looks at him. He looks a little embarrassed but he also looks a little _mulish_. “Okay, but _something_ was happening, there, don’t try and lie and tell me it _wasn’t—_ ”

But Theo just says, “It was, it did,” loud enough that he can be heard over Liam. Liam cuts off, and stares at him, surprised. Theo bites his lip. “You were right, okay?” He admits. “But you and Hayden are,” he stumbles a bit over his words, before finally settling on, “different. But not _bad_ , okay?” He insists, loudly and over-defensive. “Just—just different.”

Liam studies him, lip between his teeth. “Does she know?” He asks.

Theo lets his head fall back, frustrated, and complains, “Liam!,” but Liam just insists, “You should tell her. You should tell her!”

Theo lets his neck go boneless, and stares up at Liam. He searches Liam’s eyes. “How about,” he suggests, but he’s not arguing; he’s _bargaining_ , “I tell _you_ for right now, and I—” He looks away from Liam, briefly; has to, “—work _up_ to telling her,” he finally concludes. 

Liam immediately opens his mouth like he’s going to protest, and then stops, and seems to give it some serious consideration. Finally he bites his lip, and nods. “Okay,” he agrees, and leans forward to kiss Theo, soft and sweet. “And, um. Thanks for telling _me_ , I guess.”

“Well,” Theo says, and gives him a dry look when Liam pulls back. “I’m not sure how much of a _choice_ I had, given your bargaining position.” He tightens his legs around Liam’s waist pointedly.

Liam’s face _flames_ ; Theo grins, the weight that’d taken up residence in his chest lightening. 

Liam had softened, but just a little, and at the sudden reminder of their intimate position he hardens right back up. “Um,” he says, his eyes darting around the room. Finally he gives an aggrieved sigh and says, “Look, this still feels a little _weird_ , but. But if you say you’re alright, then, then.” He stops, and looks down at Theo, abruptly serious. “Then I trust you,” he concludes.

“How generous,” Theo deadpans, and reaches up to pull Liam down into a kiss.

But the thing is, it _does_ feel generous. And as Liam starts to move again, it feels even more so. But this time when Theo feels his breath shudder shakily from his chest, he just wraps his arms and legs tighter around Liam, and Liam—he wraps himself even tighter around _him_. 

For all the myriad interruptions they’d experienced during the night, the arousal in Theo’s gut twists itself back almost unbearably tight _fast_. And it must be the same for Liam, because the rhythm of his hips starts to stutter, and his moans become shorter and sharper; more like whines. 

_Oh_ , Theo thinks, on one particularly hard thrust. “ _Oh_ ,” he moans, and comes.

Either he’d already been that close or the clenching of Theo’s inner muscles around him tips him over, because Liam gives a shocky gasp that turns into a loud cry only a few thrusts later, and comes, too. 

He stays pressed up tight to Theo for a half-minute or so, and then finally he groans, and slowly raises up on his arms. Theo realizes what he’s looking for, and nods to show him it’s okay; Liam drops a hand to Theo’s hip to steady him as he pulls out, and then he flops gracelessly onto the side of the bed next to Theo.

“Okay,” he announces to the ceiling, his voice sounding sand-blasted and shocked through. “Okay, well. Wow. That was—that was something.”

Theo _laughs_.

He laughs hard enough that he eventually curls up like a pill-bug, and then curls up even _tighter_ when Liam makes an aggrieved noise and retrieves a pillow from the top of the bed, and starts hitting him with it. 

But after a while of that he uncurls, and snakes around, through Liam’s arms, until he can tackle him back flat, Liam’s arm with its pillow ammunition stuck above his head. Liam wriggles around a little in a half-hearted attempt at escape, and then he sags and blows out a raspberry: _surrender_.

Theo laughs again, and kisses his mouth.

They’re still kissing, just like that, when someone clears their throat.

Theo _jumps_ —and may accidentally knee Liam _hard_ in the thigh—but that’s still better than Liam, who outright shrieks, and somehow manages to nail _himself_ in the face with his own upraised, flailing arm. They both turn to look at Hayden—Liam through watering eyes—who’s leaned against the doorway, her eyebrows raised and her expression just _fantastically_ unimpressed.

“So,” she says, and circles one finger around to encompass the both of them, and the wreck of the bed. “Is this some kind of avant-garde, new-age way of writing papers?”

“Um,” Liam says, a little thickly through his maybe-swollen nose. “I mean, my paper is _almost_ done.”

That is a _lie_ , and Hayden must see that all over Theo’s face. She throws up her hands, and turns away, heading back for the rest of Theo’s apartment as she complains, “I can _never_ leave you two alone, can I?”

Theo just glances down at Liam, who glances up at him.

“I mean, there are worse things,” Liam concludes, and grins.

Theo grins back. 

**Author's Note:**

> All feedback loved! If you liked, please consider a comment or a [reblog](https://eneiryu.tumblr.com/post/621672100456988672/wolf-in-the-valley-wolf-by-the-door-eneiryu)!


End file.
